The invention relates generally to imaging devices and, more particularly, electromagnetic interference (EMI) shielding in portable digital x-ray detectors.
Portable imaging devices, such as portable x-ray detectors, often contain multiple electrical components, such as circuit boards, that may generate and/or be adversely affected by electromagnetic interference. Typically, the portable imaging devices have a metal housing (e.g., aluminum, magnesium, etc.) to provide the shielding required. For example, the housing or enclosure may be constructed from multiple pieces of magnesium. The metal housing provides a conductive shield around the sensitive electrical components of the imaging device, thereby containing EMI generated within the metal housing while also blocking external EMI from reaching the electrical components within the metal housing. Unfortunately gaps in the housing due to joints, seams, or turns can result in EMI and caring and/or escaping the metal housing. In addition, the metal housings are generally very heavy and add undesired weight to the portable imaging device.